


rock the boat

by xXAfterAllXx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Fluff, It probably sucks, M/M, Seasickness, i think??, sorry--, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAfterAllXx/pseuds/xXAfterAllXx
Summary: Baekhyun just wanted to take a nap.





	rock the boat

     The salty sprays from the sea hit the sides of the boat. Seagull fly through the sky, almost joining the passengers on their journey. Baekhyun is leaning against the side staring off into the horizon, trying to find a glimpse of land. He counts the birds that fly by. He turns around to head back to the bottom decks to catch a quick nap or eat a snack. ‘ _ Another day, still no land’  _ he thinks as he walks down the stairs. He sighs as he lays on his bed. Baekhyun wasn’t normally an adventurous person and this trip was way out of his comfort zone. But, what was he supposed to do? At age 22, unmarried and no real career path maybe the New World could help fix that. His mom and little sister didn’t want to see him go and tried to convince him to stay but his dad encouraged this journey. As he lays in the bed he can feel the rock of the boat and he closes his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him when he hears hurried footsteps. He opens his eyes and moves to sit up but not quick enough. In the blink of an eye he sees the tall man responsible for the noise stumble and let go of his self control.

     Baekhyun feels the wet and warmth soak through his shirt before he even registers what just happened. Still in shock he doesn’t move a muscle. When he looks down and then back up he sees the stranger staring, wide eyed with a sense of panic coursing through his eyes. Baekhyun quietly gets up and removes the soiled garments and places them in an empty crate. 

      “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to!” The tall man waves around frantically, apologizing over and over.

     “Let me get you a wet rag.” He moves to look for one but soon another wave of sickness hits him and he clutches his mouth.

     “Maybe I should get you a rag” Baekhyun pauses and observes how the stranger looks five seconds away from heaving up the rest of his breakfast. “And maybe a bucket too.”

     Baekhyun finds a spare shirt and shorts. He looks down to his bed and notices the dirtied sheets. He turns away and searches for an empty container and some sort of cloth. He crouches in front of the sick man and hands him the bucket and rag.    
     “My name is Park Chanyeol and if there is anyway to repay you,  _ please  _ let me know.” Chanyeol emphasizes the please by putting his hands together and the guilt in his eyes show the sincerity of his apologies. 

     “Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol beams at Baekhyun, clearly relieved he hasn’t completely offended the smaller man.  Baekhyun gets up and moves back to his bed. He pulls the blankets off and rolls them into a ball. Chanyeol get up and intercepts the soiled blankets. 

     “I made the mess so I should be the one to clean it up, right?” He offers a small smile. He moves to grab the blankets but Baekhyun turns away from him.

     “You’re sick, go lay down.” Baekhyun goes up the stairs and onto the deck. He places the blankets in the small room with the rest of the dirty laundry. He grabs a fresh blankets and some water for Chanyeol. He walks back down under the deck and gives the water to Chanyeol. 

     “If you drink this and rest you might feel better. If you don’t mind me asking, why would you take this trip if you get so seasick?” 

     “It’s my last chance at happiness.” Is all Chanyeol replies. He looks down to his hands and hold a sad, almost bitter smile.

     “Well, I hope you find your happiness once we hit land.” Baekhyun turns to go reset his bed but he is stopped when a hand grabs his wrist.

     “Uh...Um would you mind if we sit and talk? It seems that talking is distracting me from feeling really sick.” Chanyeol asks, not meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol moves over on the bed to make room. 

     “So Baekhyun, tell me about yourself.” Chanyeol opens with a smile. The casual small talk went  on for hours. Occasionally Chanyeol would feel a little nauseous and Baekhyun was quick to grab the bucket. The sun was setting which meant it was dinner time. Whenever Chanyeol would feel dizzy he would use Baekhyun’s shoulders as support. Baekhyun would be the first to grab him water and a rag. One of the older couples noted how they looked like their younger selves. Chanyeol was always there to make sure Baekhyun got enough to eat and had ample quiet time to read. Being one of the smaller men on the ship, during dinner time it can be a frenzy to get good choices of food. With Chanyeol, no one dared to push and tackle one of the tallest. Chanyeol would simply wrap his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and usher him to the front. He would stand protectively behind him and patiently let him choose his food. He would gaze around to the nearby people and glare at anyone who even thought of shoving him over. 

     Days pass and the other passengers even take note on how much closer the two have become. Wherever Baekhyun was, Chanyeol was there right behind or next to him trying to tell a funny joke. The little touches go unnoticed by others around them. What does go noticed is the two beds they pushed together in the back corner. They both said it was to save room and have a more comfortable sleep but some of the passengers gave them knowing looks. They would stay up and whisper little tidbits about their lives. Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol’s parents died due to an outbreak of some disease. He was taking this trip in hopes of filling the void and finding a new happiness. He also learned that Chanyeol really like animals and wants to be a farmer or do something with animals when he gets to the New World. Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun and his father had a rocky relationship. 

     “I wasn’t the son he wanted. I liked to read and care for people rather than go out, get drunk and fight people.” Baekhyun shrugged at the memory of his childhood.

     “Well I like you just how you are.” Chanyeol smiles down at him and wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and rests his head on top of the small man’s head.

     The next morning a loud horn signals the passengers to come up on top of the deck for an announcement. A chubby guy stands on a crate and starts yelling out into the crowd. 

     “We shall hit land in 3 days.” Cheers break out in the crowd. Baekhyun smiles and turns to Chanyeol. Chanyeol looks down at him and wraps him in a big hug, swaying back and forth. 

     “We are almost there.” Baekhyun whispers into his ear. Chanyeol pulls back and gazes at Baekhyun. He gives a small smile and leans in to kiss him. It was a quick but sweet peck. When Chanyeol pulls back, Baekhyun smiles and hugs him. He buries his head in Chanyeol’s chest and holds him a little tighter. 

     “Hey Baekhyun?”

     “Yeah?” He mumbles into the tall man’s chest

     “When we hit land, do you want to… uh.. You know...live together?” Baekhyun lifts his head and stand on his tiptoes to peck Chanyeol on his lips again. 

     “I would love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Comment and let me know what y'all think


End file.
